Bags of Holding
Notes from the journal of Bungee the Wizard Being in possession of a large fortune I did commission the gnomish men to make me a consignment of twenty bags of holding, built to the standard specifications of what one understands the device to be. I wish to see what can and cannot be done with a Bag of Holding to further the knowledge of mankind. I will test the Bags to their limit and if need be, to their destruction. Bag 1 : Firstly I did place my young apprentice inside to see what happened. When we pulled him out, he was found to be dead. I paid to have him resurrected and put him inside again although he did not want it. I gave him a knife and told him to try and cut his way out from within. Once in, five minutes later the bag vanished. The apprentice was never seen again. Bag 2 : Having heard that things happen when portable holes are put within I did this. It opened up a gate to ye Astral Plane. The bag vanished Bag 3 : Next I did place an angry badger inside a bag. The bag vanished. I know not where the badger went Bag 4 : I will then place in Pseudodragon which I have ordered to tell via telepathy what is going on in the bag. The Pseudodragon could not use telepathy from inside the bag so I took it out. Next I did pour water into a bag until it was full. Then I poured more until it did overflow. The bag ruptured and was ruined. The water vanished. Bag 5 : Today I place 50 small items in the bag and found that each time I did go to take an item I did only have to think of it and it would be the object that my hand found when I went to reach for it. I put my hand in while thinking of nothing. My fingers touched on nothing. I poured in a pint of water and thought of water. My hand returned wet. I tipped over the bag and everything came out, including the water. I filled the bag half full of water then placed in a fish. Ten minutes later I tipped it up and out fell a dead fish and all the water. I took the bag to a pool and held it underwater. The bag filled with water and then vanished. Bag 6 : I summoned a small demon and placed it within the bag. It did not want it. Ten minutes later the bag vanished. Bag 7 : I summoned a slightly larger demon, one which is capable of summoning other demons of its kind and placed it within the bag. It did not want it. Ten minutes later the bag vanished. Bag 8 : I made a construct - an animated candlestick - and placed it in the bag. It appeared not to be overly keen on this. Ten minutes later I took it out and it was still animated. I then put it in again. Five hours later the bag vanished. Bag 9 : I place a Displace Beast in the bag. It was angry. Ten minutes later I retrieved it. It was dead. Next I placed a Blink Dog in the bag. It kept on using Dimension Door though and was hard to get in. I cast a spell to subdue it long enough to get it in. I placed the Blink Dog in the bag. Three minutes later the Bag did leap into the air and turn into a radish. Bag 10 : Today I did buy a genie small enough to stuff into a bag. It did not want to go, but I told it to try and use it's planeshift ability to leave the bag and enter the Astral Plane. I pushed the genie into the bag and fifteen minutes later the bag vanished and was replaced by a portal to the Astral Plane. Bag 11 : I took an number of items and cast the spell Shrink on them. I then placed them in the Bag. When it was time for the Shrink spell to wear off the bag turned into a startled monkey which then rampaged around the room and knocked over a test stand. I had the guards take it away. Bag 12 : I filled that bag with bottles of Alchemist Fire, to be 3/4 full. Next I summoned a small demon and commanded it to enter the bag and smash the bottles. The bag vanished. I thought I smelt strawberries but it may have been my imagination. Bag 13 : I placed Alchemist Fire a blink Dog and a Small Demon in this bag. Twenty seconds later the bag turned into a bowl of custard. I ordered one of the guards to eat the custard. He did not die. Bag 14 : I placed a small demon, a blink dog, alchemist fire, a shrunk animated table, a shrunk displacer beast and a genie into this bag of holding. A portal to the Astral Plane opened. A portal to the Abyss opened. The bag turned into a sausage. One of the guards exploded. Bag 15 : I plan to repeat bag 14 but with one addition. In the bag I will place a small demon, a blink dog, a shrunken animated table, a shrunken displacer beast and a genie. To this I will add a ghost. Thus there are three things that can potentially open portals to the Astral Plane, the Abysmal Plane and the Ethereal Plane. I am greatly interested to see what will happen. (Archive Note : There is no more after this. It is assumed Bungee the Wizard did not survive whatever happened as a consequence.) Category:Dungeons and Dragons